A little glimpse of everything
by sparklymeg
Summary: Flashfic entries for various blogs like TLS and Thimbles FanficFlashfic. Each chapter is stand alone and unrelated to the next. 200-300 word drabbles, something different every time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**S.M owns Twilight**

* * *

**_"Waiting"_**

Swirl. Flick. Drip.

My finger traces a single letter on the window. My heavy breath fogs it up again, as I watch the rain pelt down on the glass.

Always waiting.

Rain continues to pound, bouncing off the pavement. Smiling, I remember the last time it rained like this. We jumped; danced in the spray, the water raining down on as you rained kisses all over my face, our laughter the only sound for miles.

Still waiting.

Last time, snow covered the ground. The dogs stayed in that winter, as if they sensed I needed their company.

Every time, you might not come back. The longer I wait, the more the fear overwhelms me, crushing my chest and twisting like a knife in my gut.

As headlights shine up the driveway, my finger freezes on the window.

I'm done waiting.

The screen door swings open and there you are. Pale, drawn and tired, but more beautiful than ever in your white t-shirt and army fatigues.

I rush to you, you drop to your knees.

Your arms swirl around my hips and you rest your head on my abdomen, round with new life.

You came home to me. To us.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**

**S.M owns Twilight**

* * *

_**"Marked"**_

"So this is what you want?" his eyes pored over the picture.

The tingle he felt up his fingers when her hand brushed his hadn't gone unnoticed by him or her, which was evident in the heat of her cheeks.

She quickly collected herself, clearing her throat and quirking an eyebrow in response, "Yep, that's the one I want. Right here," pulling the hem of her white vest up, exposing her tanned, toned stomach, hipbones jutting out over the top of her jeans. Pointing her finger to her the left side of her lower stomach, she spoke again. "What do you think?"

His eyes zoned in on the area, and he could just make out a thin blue line of lace poking out above her jeans.

_Beautiful._

"What?" she said, eyebrows furrowed.

He realised he'd spoken aloud, and averted his gaze back to the picture. "Um… it's beautiful – the colours will work well on your skin tone".

She grinned and stepped forward to lay on the couch, tucking her tank top into her bra and pushing her jeans down her hips. He again averted his eyes from the teasing blue lace that was practically begging to be ripped off.

"Let's get you inked" he grinned, turning away to set up the tattoo gun. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**S/M owns Twilight**

**Prompt: _"When I saw you, I fell, and you smiled, because you knew."_**

* * *

_**"She's mine"**_

He paced. He sighed. He couldn't settle. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, checking his watch one more time.

The airport buzzing with the chaos expected five days before Christmas. A mass of bobble hats, bright hued cheeks flushed from the cold, North Face logos and the scent of cinnamon brought a strange sense of calm over what was the most nerve wracking day of his life.

Six months of emails, instant messaging, and phone calls; learning about each other, falling deeper every day. Photographs exchanged, intentions declared via Skype calls.

And here he was. He wiped his forehead, damp with sweat, with his handkerchief and struggled to steady his breathing. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute and the airport sounds were all a blur in his ears.

He fought against that little voice at the back of his mind that tried to tell him he was crazy.

And then, the mass of people parted like the Red Sea and there she was. Her flowing locks of mahogany hair framing her beautiful face, her eyes searching for him in the crowd.

When her eyes fell upon his, he knew. And she smiled, because she knew too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Write about something you dangerous and/or something you have been forbidden to do.**

* * *

My breath catches in my lungs and my heart beats fast as I stare out at the murky, green depth of water.

Blood rings in my ears as I step closer to the edge, and I feel a flutter, like a million tiny bubbles dancing around my stomach in anticipation.

With one final deep breath, I close my eyes and jump.

The waves swallow me.

Goosebumps rise on my skin as the icy water hits my head, it's like brain freeze.

Even in June, it's like a slap in the face.

My legs kick and thrash, and I surface, taking in a deep gulp of air into my screaming lungs.

My heart races even faster, the tempo matching that of a high speed train, then euphoria hits me and I start to giggle uncontrollably.

Excited laugher and whoops and jeers are all around me as my next classmate steps up to the edge.

I haul myself up on the jagged rock and catch my breath, my uniform is soaked but I wont need it after today.

I smile, as I sit on the rock and take in the peaceful, serene coastline. Clear blue sky meets lush, green earth far out on the horizon, a beautiful view of the west of Ireland.

I will miss this place.

A gaggle of whisper-shouts and scrambling bodies break my reverie.

"Crap! Run, it's Doctor Bob!" shouts one of the younger kids.

Us older kids stay put, lazy, unfazed, basking in the afternoon sun.

They can't give us detention on the last day of school.

* * *

**Hi! **

**So I went to a creative writing workshop this week and this was one of the prompts. I wrote about my last day of High School. I was very lucky to go to a beautiful school right by the beach, and it was tradition to go cliff jumping on the last day of school. It was frowned upon by the teachers, and if caught you would have got detention. But we didn't care on our last day of school EVER! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**S.M owns Twilight**

**thanks Sparrownotes for pre-reading**

* * *

**prompt : TLS Flashfic Friday - see the blog for the pic - its hot!**

* * *

******_"Gone"_**

The room is dark, the TV screen and a single candle providing an eerie, dim light.

The candle is vanilla; smells like you. I smile as the scent invades my senses, memories flashing through my mind.

I kick back into the threadbare couch, turning up the volume, remote falling to the floor as I sip my beer, free hand going to my fly.

The sound of muffled grunts and moans fill the room as I reach into my pants and stroke my growing arousal.

I'm painfully hard, desperate; this is all I have.

I stroke my cock harder, my thumb brushing over the tip that oozes the clear liquid you used to love. You gasp my name on the screen, and I feel my balls tightening at the sound.

_"Edward…"_

Up, twist, down.

Beer is abandoned on the floor, the remains of the bottle soaking the carpet.

My breathing is heavy as I listen to the sounds of our excitement. On screen you moan my name as I wet my hand and plunge my fingers deep inside of you, rough, hard; until you're screeching; coming hard around my fingers.

Then, without warning, here, on my grubby couch in this dingy apartment; I'm coming, hot spurts spilling on to my stomach, your name a whisper on my lips.

"Bella…"

Relief is short-lived; and then nausea rolls through my stomach. I watch as you giggle and roll me over, straddling me. You spot the camera, and I smile at the memory.

_"Dammit Edward, you and that camera!"_

Your voice is light, teasing; you're not really mad at me. The sound of your voice stirs a familiar ache in my chest.

"_Come on baby, you love watching us."_

You _did_ love it.

I'm glad I kept it.

This is all I have now.

* * *

**O.o**

**i feel a plot bunny coming on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**SM Owns Twilight **

**Thanks to Choc and Sparrow for pre-reading. **

* * *

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Blog - check out the blog for the prompt -a very cute one this week! **

* * *

A dark cloud looms far in the horizon; I scamper out to the yard.

I feel the first spatters of rain hit my face as I frantically gather in the laundry.

The sharp scent of the fruity detergent fills my nose as the breeze whips my hair around my face, a stray lock slipping into my mouth.

I catch it with my pointer finger, brushing it behind my ear; it's then that I feel your warm breath on my neck. I shriek, and giggle as your tongue pokes out and wets my ear.

"Boo!" you whisper-shout, as your hands snake around my waist. You pull me close, your nose nuzzled in my hair. Your fingers slip under my shirt; I shiver, not from the breeze but from your feather light touch.

The rain is falling heavy now, large bubbles bouncing off the lake out front; my hair soaked.

"You scared me baby, you're home early."

Your fingers sweep up my shirt and palm my breasts, my nipples hardening.

I'm yours.

"Let's play hooky," you say, pulling me to the ground, laundry long forgotten. Our bodies meld together; soaked to the bone.

Its cold, frantic, and wet.

It's perfect.

* * *

**I have a thing for sexy times in the rain. Just sayin'**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM Owns Twilight**

* * *

**Thimbles Flashfic week 18 - prompt from Sparrownotes24**

**www dot flashficfanfic dot blogspot dot co dot uk **

* * *

She smells of tequila and tanning oil, her scent all around me as she plants sloppy kisses all over my chest.

Naked, saved for the silly high heels adorning her feet. Her long hair flows over her shoulders, hiding the swell of her breasts. She giggles, racing away as I pinch her ass.

She's been making eyes at me all week across the pool. Teasing me, sauntering past my sun lounger, tight little body in a skimpy white bikini, all curvy and slick with oil.

I was watching her through the mask of my sunglasses.

Last night, I pulled her away from her friends. We walked the beach; kissed under the stars. We talked for hours, her honey-sweet voice pulling me in deeper with every syllable.

She's adorable.

Tonight, she's clumsy, the tequila shots causing her to stumble and giggle.

"Let's go skinny dipping!"

I hurriedly shed my shorts, I'm hard already at the sight of her naked ass and the anticipation of things to come.

It happens fast.

She slips, an ankle twisting at an odd angle.

A shriek.

A splash.

Silence hangs in the air as I rush to the pool.

The clear water turns red.

* * *

o.0


	8. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**S.M Owns Twilight**

**Thanks to Choc and Sparrow for pre-reading as usual - those girls are always on the other end of Facebook for me to pester ;) ILY guys x **

* * *

**TLS Flashfic Friday**

* * *

I hold my head in my hands, blinking profusely, trying to hold back the tears that so desperately want to spill from my eyes.

I daren't ruin my perfect make-up.

I lift my head, raising my eyes to the sun, breathing in the scent of wood and summer.

The leaves on the trees sparkle with morning dew. They remind me of your eyes, they sparkle like that when you look at me.

When you touch me.

When you love me.

The leaves, a stark contrast to the brown dirt path.

Brown like his eyes.

Eyes that are empty, expressionless when they look at me.

Eyes that know the truth.

He doesn't love me, just like I don't love him.

A promise, before we were even born. A tradition decades old, the joining of our families.

"_A business arrangement,"_ they'd said. _"You'll be well cared for with him."_

Cared for? I want that passionate, all-consuming, heart swelling love.

The way you love me.

The thought of living without it crushes my soul.

He doesn't set me on fire the way you do. He doesn't hold me like you do.

I see it in his eyes, his heart belongs to another.

"_Come with me, baby,"_ you said as you pushed so deep inside me last night that I couldn't see straight. _"We'll get away from here, we can be together."_

I can't. You'll never understand it. They'd kill you.

"Bella." My fathers voice. The sound is like ice in my veins. My stomach drops to my knees, nausea washes over me.

My heart splits in two.

I grit my teeth. I'm resolved. I have to do this. I have to protect you.

"It's time, Bella."


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**S.M Owns Twilight**

**Thanks to Sparrownotes24 for pre-reading**

* * *

**Thimbles Flashfic Week 21**

**www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot co dot uk**

**Prompt: music video - "Oceans" by Pearl Jam**

* * *

Fluffy white clouds dot the horizon, seagulls flapping in the wind.

The breeze chills my skin, there are goosebumps rising there, but the heat of his embrace warms me to my very bones.

My stomach flutters, like a million butterflies dancing with joy.

His love is relentless, like the tide.

Just as each wave leaves a fresh sheen of sand in its retreat, so his kisses leave me whole. They wash away every flaw, every tiny grit of dirt that clings to me.

Until I am stripped bare, all my insecurities just a drop in the ocean.

Once, I was so far away, my mind so lost, like a piece of driftwood in the sea.

My thoughts dark and murky, like the deep blue.

My temper more lethal than the deadliest ocean creature.

He talked me off the ledge. He loved me through it all. He cried with me, held me.

He could have walked away - we were oceans apart.

But he stayed – through it all.

Brilliant red and amber lines fill the sky as the sun gradually hides behind the sea.

His lips are warm on my temple.

"Happy anniversary, baby."


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**S.M Owns Twilight**

* * *

**This one is dedicated to the lovely Sparrownotes24. She posted a lovely picture in her Facebook group. I ****thought it was so swoony, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote a little flashfic for it. It's not an entry for anything so I went a little over the word limit! **

* * *

**_Prompt:_**

**_You were in my dream last night and I kissed you right on your god damn face_**

* * *

Dark, smoky, crowded.

Familiar.

Sweaty bodies writhing, dancing to a throbbing beat. The atmosphere is sensual, seductive.

I've been here before.

Music vibrates through my body, shaking my very bones, pounding in my ears, my heartbeat matching its rhythm.

Twinkling lights and disco smoke give the atmosphere a dreamlike quality – Its then that I realise I _am _dreaming. The pungent smell of marijuana is thick in the air, invading my senses.

I've been here so many times.

A joint gets passed my way. I take a hit.

What? It's my fucking dream.

I'm floating. I'm flying.

I can do anything.

She's there, in the middle of the dance floor. I've never been this close to her in other dreams. Her presence is so palpable; I could swear this was real.

All come-hither eyes and hair that I want to wrap around my fist while she writhes under me.

I wonder what her skin tastes like. I wonder how her tongue feels. I long to run my tongue along her teeth. To nibble on her bottom lip. To kiss her nose.

I want to see her face when she comes, hear her breathless whisper when she gasps my name.

But more than that, I want to get inside her head. I want to hear her thoughts, her hopes, her fears, her dreams.

I want her in every way.

Emboldened by my buzz, I stalk toward her, like a hunter to its prey.

Will she evade me, like she has in so many other dreams?

My hands are on her ass as I pull her close. She gasps, but curls her arms around my neck, threading her fingers into my hair. Our kiss is desperate, frantic, lips mashing and teeth smashing, our tongues dancing.

Every nerve ending is on fire, every sensation heightened.

I pull back. She pants.

Fuck. This is so real.

"Bella…I…I'm sorry…"

Her smile is sweet, seductive, with a hint of a smirk.

"It took you long enough, Edward."


	11. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**S.M Owns Twilight**

**TLS Flashfic Fridays - 21/06/13 - Honorable Mention - woot! **

**Thanks to the girls on Skype for pre-reading.**

* * *

**www dot tehlemonadestand dot net **

**Prompt: A picture of an open car door, a guy laying on the back seat, his bare legs dangling out of the car, a girl in a bikini on top of him, a water bottle in his hand.**

* * *

"You're doing great," he says, shaking excess water from his head. It lands in gleaming droplets all over his face.

I watch a bead of moisture make its way down his long neck, trickling down the taut curve of his pectoral muscle, before landing on his firm, dark nipple.

My tongue wets my lips as I imagine licking that wet, soft spot on his chest.

His hand rests lazily on the fabric of his wetsuit, which is turned down to the waist. His other hand covers his face as yawns, before moving to join the other hand.

He whips the lower half of the wetsuit off.

I forget how to breathe.

I would never have considered a Speedo sexy.

But now that I see my kayak instructor, with his untamed hair and sun-kissed skin, water dripping down his perfectly sculpted six pack, the sexy "v" shape of his muscles dipping into the waistband of the scant navy fabric, I am mesmerised.

He's talking, but the words are a blur.

I want to run my tongue along that "V"…

He tugs on my ponytail, interrupting my dirty thoughts.

"You need me to unzip you?" he asks. My cheeks heat - I've been caught staring. I quickly nod and turn around. The zip opens - his fingers linger against my skin longer than would be considered appropriate.

The heat pooling between my thighs finds it very appropriate.

I shake the wetsuit out, letting it fall to the floor.

He's chugging from a bottle of water - I lick my lips again.

I want to be that bottle.

He releases it with a pop, offering it to me. I step forward, tripping on the wetsuit, sending us both flying through his open car door onto the backseat.

I gasp.

He's rock hard.

* * *

**WETSUITWARD!**


	12. Chapter 14

**A/N - Not Twilight - but you should recognise these guys ;)**

**This one's for EverydayBella cos she loves this movie as much as I do :) **

* * *

**Thimbles Flashfic**

**www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com**

**Prompt: A picture of the back of two girls, standing on the balcony of a high up building overlooking NYC. One girl is short with blonde hair and the other girl is tall with dark hair**

* * *

"Do you think he's out there somewhere?"

My hair dances in the wind, a sharp chill biting my cheeks. I pull my coat around me tighter, my body shuddering from the cool air.

"What, like, haunting us, you mean?" Caroline scoffs, flicking her own hair over her shoulder. She's gotten so tall since last year, almost as tall as Tyler. She has that same mischievous gleam in her eyes that he had.

"I don't know, watching over us?"

Caroline's smile is sad, wistful. She's remembering her brothers. Remembering the non-smoking statue and weekends at the beach house. Tyler's rattly old bike and ripped checkered shirts.

I imagine him, cigarette hanging from his lips, all swagger and attitude. He'd float along, a cocky poltergeist, playing tricks, jumping out of closets.

Maybe he'd be hanging with Michael up there somewhere, scribbling in his notebook; Michael jammin' on the guitar.

Caroline reaches out, linking her fingers with mine. Tears flow down her face. It's the same as last year, the year before, and the year before that.

"I hope so, Ally. I really hope so." She sighs. "I miss him so much."

"I know," I say, remembering. "Me too."

* * *

**Sigh. Just loved that movie. *sobs***


	13. Chapter 15

**Thimbles Flashfic Week 24**

* * *

**Prompts:**

_"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything." _  
_― F. Scott Fitzgerald_

The second prompt was a picture of two ladies, sitting outdoors at a coffee shop - a waiter in the background, circa 1920s

* * *

I stumble, the cups on my tray clatter. She peers over her shoulder, wide eyes full of concern. I shrug, one corner of my mouth turning up in that half smile she loves.

She stares down into her coffee cup, giggling. Her companion - her sister - clucks her tongue and huffs out a breath. I busy myself with the next table.

"Come on, Isabella, concentrate. You don't have time to be sitting around making eyes at the help!" she barks. "Recite to me again!"

She speaks, her voice like sweet nectar on a Summer's day. She's the first green bud after a cold winter, she's water after a long run. Refreshing, soothing, captivating.

"I fell in love with her courage, her self respect -"

"No Isabella! It's all out of order, this simply won't do!" The sister rambles while Isabella's ears turn pink, her eyes darkening.

Isabella huffs, flinging her notebook to the next table, throwing her hands up. "Fine! YOU read it! I don't even wanna do this stupid recital anyway!"

Life imitates art.

She is her words. She is courage. She is sincerity. She is flaming self respect.

She's the beginning of everything.

Today, I'll tell her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi Everyone! **

**So this week my flashfic entry won first place! I am so happy! This means that I get to pick next week's prompt and judge the entries. The prompt will be posted on Thursday. I would love to see you participate! Check out the blog at www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot co dot uk**

**xx **


	14. Chapter 16

TLS Flashfic Friday

* * *

Prompt: a couple in an embrace on a bed, his hand is dipping into her underwear.

Third place, woot!

* * *

The bronze and green dancing in my brain swirl into grey, as I open my eyes and squint against the blinding yellow that beams through the window.

Images of my dream fade and I groggily fumble around for my tank top, having discarded it in the sticky summer night.

Head pounding, memory blank.

I climb out of bed, not quite awake, ready to make a hasty exit from this nameless stranger's embrace.

I'm startled by a tug to my shoulder and pulled back into bed.

A calloused hand palms my breast, the contrast of his rough skin on mine sending shivers down my spine.

Sensations sharpen as a single digit traces the lace edge of my underwear. Flames lick across my skin, my body blazing under his touch as his finger explores my flesh.

Learning.

Yearning.

Burning.

Heightening my awareness, rousing the ache inside me.

The previous night comes rushing back.

He arrived drunk and sad because she broke things off.

We downed shots and cursed her name.

We got smashed and stumbled into bed.

Now, in the stark sober light of of day, his green eyes bore into mine and my heart skips a beat as more memories crash through my mind.

His hands in my hair, on my face, his lips on my shoulder, whispering that he wanted me.

That he needed me.

That it had always been me.

That she was just a distraction.

Words that I realise now weren't part of my dream.

My hand on his halts his movement. "Edward..."

"Please," he rasps, as his hand moves below the fabric, dipping into where I'm dripping for him. "Please, Bella. I've wanted this for so long."

My lips taste his, long, slow and torturous.

As if I would ever deny him.

**you probably won't be able to review this, because it will say you already reviewed. This is because I deleted a few flashfic chapters as they were part of a contest entry! **


	15. Chapter 17

**Shells Blog Flashfic**

**www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com **

**Prompt: "Hi. It's a short, simple word. But it's how love starts."**

* * *

Her cherry lips are pursed; eyes narrowed in deep concentration. She mulls over her choice like it's an advanced math equation.

Her eyes are like the espresso I grind; I want to grind into her.

"Triple shot latte, please." Her smile is shy as her eyes drag from the menu to me.

I watch her from the corner of my eye as I prepare her drink. She's all wild hair and bedraggled clothes, like she just fell out of bed.

I want to fall into bed with her.

I hand over her drink and her fingers linger on mine for a beat too long. She flushes.

I long to catch her hand in mine and kiss each knuckle.

Lunch rush is crazy; I can't catch a break. I messed up three orders and scalded my hand on hot coffee.

"Hi." Her candy-sweet voice sooths my inner rage. "Can I get another?"

"Sure." I watch her watching me. Her eyes rake across my chest and shoulders, down my arms, finally widening when sees my fingers working the coffee machine.

She wants me.

She hands over the money; I brush her fingers away.

"It's on the house." I wink at her.

* * *

**Thank for you for reading :) **


	16. Chapter 18

**The Lemonade Stand Flashfic Fridays **

**Prompt: A gif of a girl trying to pull away from a guys embrace, he only pulls her closer.**

* * *

"Please, don't go." He pulls me into his arms and clings to me like I'm the last person on earth. He buries his nose in my hair, his lips tracing my jaw. "Please," he rasps. "Please." He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and my resolve almost crumbles.

My knees go weak as his kisses and nibbles trigger a slideshow of memories in my mind. The last time we were together plays across my vision, and I can't see anything but us.

His kisses, his hands all over me. The way he teases me, brings me to the precipice of ecstacy before retreating, only to begin the torture all over again. My body shudders when he finally sends me over the edge, with dirty whispers and sweet nothings in my ear.

His is the sweetest kind of torture, the most luscious affliction. He fucks me so good, makes me burn so hot. And afterwards I'm like ice.

_"Just sex, no strings," _I'd said. I liked my life the way it was.

He's melted the ice, and I don't think he even knows it.

He's everything I've ever desired and nothing I should dare to hope for. I've fallen hard for him, and I need to protect my fragile heart before he can tear it in two.

He would never feel the same. Could never fall for _me._

His scent washes over me and I beg him, "I can't. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Us. I can't lie to you anymore, I can't lie to myself."

His eyes burn me. "So don't lie."

"I—"

He swallows my words with a kiss so tender, like warm honey on my tongue.

"I love you," he whispers, before capturing my lips again.

And then I'm not afraid.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) xo**


	17. It doesnt have to be complicated

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic **

**www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com **

* * *

Prompt: "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated" - Confucius

* * *

When you take away airs and graces, fake smiles and made up faces, she stands apart.

But here, her black dress swishes behind her, the beading twinkling under fairy lights.

She schmoozes, making small talk, eyes flitting to me, cheeks reddening under my stare.

I see the flaws she wears on her sleeve, to others they are buried deep.

I see it all. The good, the bad, the ugly.

The beautiful, the majestic, the mysterious.

She keeps me at arms length.

Keeping her options open. I'm not good enough, I know it, she knows it. Her stuffy friends remind her.

She glides past me, eyes elsewhere. I grab her wrist, pull her into a dark hallway, pin her against the wall, press my body to hers.

With my words and kisses, I make it simple. I strip away her excuses. I lay down my heart. I leave her with no doubt.

"I won't wait forever."

I will, but she doesn't need to know this. I need to give her a push, see if she takes the bait.

Her lips brush mine, eyes begging for time.

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be." I spin on my heel and walk away.

* * *

**I have a plot bunny 0.o **

**a little self-pimpage: **

**Twilightladies and I wrote a collab for the Dirty Talkin Edward Contest called "Blurred Lines". It placed in the Dirty Five, which was the top 5 in the public vote. We were delighted! We have posted it on our joint collab profile, "SparklyLadies". We have a few ideas to extend it, and we'd love your feedback. THank you so much to anyone who read, reviewed and voted in the contest! we really appreciate it! **

**I also won best HEA in the TLS Angst contest for "Another Love". It is posted on my profile, and I am also extending it. **

**Thank you for reading :) **


	18. Hello, I'm quite lonely without you

**Thimbles Flashfic Week 33 - www dot fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com**

**Prompt: "Hello, I'm quite lonely without you" and a gif of a guy brushing a girls fingers**

* * *

My tears splat the page, the ink of the caption blurring.

My fingers linger on his face.

Snapshots of happier times. Before a dull smog shrouded over me.

Loneliness is like a tension headache. A throb in the background. You function, get on with everyday life. Go about your business, appear content.  
But it niggles you. You push it down, until a song or scent triggers a memory, and everything explodes.

I can't do this anymore.

Today, it stops.

* * *

The crowd go wild as the band plays its encore. I'm giddy from two cocktails.

My face aches from smiling; I'm so glad my best friend dragged me out tonight.

It's the anniversary.  
A date where I'd wear black and cry oceans, before spending the afternoon at the grave.

I need my life back.

I cheer with the rest of the crowd; I haven't laughed like this in years.

His fingers brush mine, their rough texture a contrast to the feather light touch. A shiver licks down my spine. My fingers flame.

I gasp. "Edward?"

My best friend leans in close.

Panic threatens for a split second, but when his lips brush mine, my heart soars.

Today, it starts.

* * *

**I've started posting my Flashfics for The Twilight 25 - Round 8 - they are on my Profile under "Snapshots". I hope you will read them! **

**I also posted a teaser of my Dirty Talking Edward collab called "Blurred Lines" with Twilightladies on my profile. Please note this is only teaser, and the full one shot is on our joint profile "SparklyLadies". the link is on my Profile. **

**Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
